Day of Fate
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: [ONESHOT] Deals with 9 11. Heero had gotten used to the life he lead. And he had fallen in love with his best friend, Gura. But boarding an airplane could end his life forever.


**_One Year After The Incident..._**

Too many met, yet too many lost. That's how life works. At least, that's what I learned from one of the most terrible things to happen in my life time. And I wasn't there to prevent it. I know now that we will eventually lose all of our friends whom we hold dear. But one of my closest friends, even the love of my life, was lost to me to soon and I wasn't there to protect him. His name was Heero Yuy.  
  
**_Day of Fate_**

**_by Kagura Tora_**

**_The Day Before The Incident..._**  
  
Bring, bring! Bring bring! The apartment phone rang at 7:00 in the morning for a wake up call. The day was September 10th, 2001. I was happy because I was going to meet Heero at a local cafe here in Boston. It's called Starbucks, and they have really good Caramel Steamers. My favorite drink. Anyway, I met Heero at Starbucks at 8:00. It's Monday morning, and I don't have to be at work until eight. Heero was taking a plane out of Logan the next morning to go home. Since I hadn't seen him in awhile because he was working in Burlington, VT, I figured this morning would be a good time to meet up with him and say hi. Looking back, I'm really glad this wasn't the last time we met. Heero was mad at my friend Kristina whom he had boarded with until now. But he had a crush on me apparently and Kristina found out and told me. So he wasn't in the best of moods that morning. We got really mad at each other, and started fighting about the exchange rate of yen to dollars. It was a stupid argument because I don't know what the exchange rate is. I don't even know how we got on that topic. Anyway, I spent the rest of the work day fuming until lunch when a boquet of flowers was delivered to my desk with an apology. One of my co-workers, by the name of Kyo, stopped in, saw the flowers, and started questioning me. He doesn't trust ex-gundam pilots or people who work for the government. The apology included an invite for dinner, which I quickly sent an e-mail to Heero, excepting the offer of dinner.  
  
That night, Heero took me up to the top of his apartment building where he had set up a stereo with nice music and had nicely arranged a full Japanese dinner. It was lovely.  
  
"All this for an argument of the exchange rate of yen to dollars?" I asked.  
  
"No, it's because I was an asshole this morning."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We spent the evening in the pleasentness of the city. But being September we got too cold after awhile and went inside, cleaning up the table set up there. Heero got out a movie and we settle down on his couch to watch it. I fell asleep in his lap that night.  
  
Then next morning I woke up. We were both still on the couch and the alarm clock was going off. It was five am. I just clung to Heero, seeing as he was the nearest heat source. Then Heero, recognising the sound of his alarm clock, got up off the couch, dragging me along behind him, due to the fact that I was stuck to him.  
  
He grabbed his suitcase, which had already packed and put it by the door. Then he grabbed a carry-on bag and put it on top of his suitcase. Then he went and got dressed. By this point I had let go and was sitting on a stool in his kitchen area, eating an apple and watching him. Then, when he was ready to go, I followed him out to his car. He stuck his luggage in the trunk and I got in the passenger seat as he started up the car. I had promised to hold on to his car until he got back from a business meeting in San Fransisco.  
  
Heero pulled into the airport at 7:00 am. Heero got out of the car the same time I did. He got out his luggage and put it on the curb, then turned and kissed me. It was my first kiss ever. I never had a boyfriend in high school or college. But I also have a habit of not being able to move on. The night before September 11th would be my best night ever, and the morning of September 11th my worst morning.  
  
I was driving to work in Heero's car. Normally I car pool with Kyo, but I had access to a car all week until Heero came back from San Fransisco, so I called Kyo to tell him I didn't need a ride. He grunted something like, "You better not have a gundam brat driving you." Oh well, he really is too concerned. But listening to the radio on the way to work I heard, "Another airplane just flew straight into the second tower!" That really freaked me out. Where did that airplane come from? What airport? Jesus, who would do such a thing? I continued to drive to work, but it wasn't until later that I learned the gory truth. The plane had come from Logan Airport, and it had been Heero's flight. Ironic how I heard about Heero's death in Heero's car. What really surprised me is that, in his will, Heero had left everything of his to me. I guess he just trusted me with it. I don't know. But I will always remember that car ride. I drive Heero's car everyday now just to keep his memory alive. Good luck to you, Heero, my love and the man I thought was invincible. He died that day.

* * *

Heero's funeral was held a few days later. Because Heero's body hadn't been found, they had filled his coffin with momentos of his life. Not his most precious things, like his laptop and his favorite gun. No, those were given to Gura Ino, the one who fought with him over the exchange rate of dollars to yen. During the will reading, which had been stated in the will had to be performed at the funeral, a man with dark brown hair, dark sunglasses, and a suit and tie walked in and sat down at the back of the church.  
  
"And finally, everything I have not mentioned, such as my house, my laptop, my favorite gun, my car, and my surround sound system, all go to Gura Ino. I have arranged that everything will stay under my name while it belongs to you. I know how you are about these things." Gura was trying hard to keep the tears from flowing. Except for a few things he had given the other gundam pilots, he had just given her everything he owned. But the will continued, "I also wrote a letter for you. My lawyer will hand it to you right now." Gura nearly laughed. The will sounded like Heero was glaring at the lawyer out of the paper. The lawyer walk down the steps of the church and handed the letter to Gura. It said:  
  
"I'm not sure if I got to tell you this before I died, but I have always loved you. I know you like to hang onto things and not let go, as you are probably doing now because I died. That's part of the reason I gave you almost everything I own. Not only will you no longer have to get rides from your friend Kyo, but you'll have something of me to hold on to. Don't let yourself be down. You have the strength to move on from what ever happened to me. Be you, Gura. Hold on to my stuff, don't throw it away. Especially not the laptop! It had backups of everything that was on my travel laptop. Oh, and don't throw out the gun either. It was my favorite, so I never traveled with it. But I know I took you to a shooting range a long time ago, and you were a fairly good shot. Use that gun if anyone ever tries to take my laptop from you. You can look at the files inside, but some of them are so top secret that only you can look at them. Anyone else who sees them should be killed. Kristina can look at them though. She helped me work on them. Good luck! Love you always, Heero Yuy."

* * *

**_Two Years After The Incident..._**'Why did you have to die?' Gura was asking Heero mentally. It was the two year anniversary of the disaster, and Gura still had not forgotten Heero Yuy. She was driving to work in Heero's car. Actually, it was her car now, but she still called it Heero's car because she couldn't see it as hers. It was one of the most technilogically advanced cars, but that didn't make it drive any different from any other cars Gura drove. Mix 98.5 was cranked up so loud this morning because Gura was trying to drown out the memories. Suddenly a motercyclist pulled out in front of her, causing her to hit the breaks hard. Fortunately, no one was behind her and neither her, nor the cyclist were injured. The motercyclist pulled off the side of the road as Gura followed suit. He jumped off his bike as she got out of the car. "What the hell are you thinking?" Gura started to scream at him. "You could have gotten yourself ki..."  
  
"I'm already dead to most people," he responded. He still hadn't taken off his helmet. Gura knew she recognised that voice, but for some reason she couldn't place it. The glass on the helmet was tainted so Gura couldn't see through it. Then the answer to whose voice it was hit her full force, and she fainted.

* * *

"Gura? Gura? Wake up! Dammit Gura! Wake up!" I heard Kyo yelling in my ear. It was actually kind of annoying me so I think I told him to shut his trap. But of course he didn't. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the carrot head.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the guy was driving his motercycle and cut in front of you so you had to put on the breaks fast. Then you both pulled over, and he was going to apologise for being so reckless when you just kind of fainted. Apparently he recognised you from somewhere, but he wouldn't show me his face."  
  
"Heero," I said bluntly.  
  
"Gura, he died two years ago. You have to get over him."  
  
"He didn't die. He didn't. I heard him."  
  
Kyo started to get a panicked look on his face. "Gura, he's dead, your hearing things."  
  
"I know it's him. It has to be."  
  
Kyo gave me a weird stare, then said he would get lunch and left me alone to ponder the events.

* * *

A man stood in the waiting room. He was wearing a black trench coat and blue jeans. His sun glasses covered his eyes. Under the trench coat was a green shirt he hadn't taken off for two years. It was the last thing she had touched. She though he was dead. He couldn't believe it had been two years, but it took him two years to gain enough money under alias to come home again. Come home to Boston. He had had to hide out at Kristina's for a while and lay low. Now he could finally come back to his home. He watched people come and go from her room. When there was finally no more people he stepped into the room, he got up and walked to her room. She was awake.  
  
"Gura?" he asked. I looked up as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Heero?" I asked. He nodded then came over to the bed I was lying on.  
  
We were finally together again. I still owned all his stuff because the world thought he was dead, but I had been right. No explosion I knew of could kill the gundam pilots. Heero had tried to blow himself up too many times to be able to die in this one. He had been in the airplane that crashed in the field because he had been one of the men who had tried to stop the highjackers. That's why he had managed to escape. He hadn't been 101 stories above the ground. Heero was alive!

* * *

**A/N: _I didn't have the heart to kill him! Really i didn't! I couldn't do it! For some reason I had to give it a happy ending. Jeeze, I'm really bad. _**


End file.
